<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【足同/恶搞】过了这个萨村… by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734362">【足同/恶搞】过了这个萨村…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FC Barcelona, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>球员→导师，青训→学生，高层→高层。<br/>更加适合中文语境的沙雕作XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【足同/恶搞】过了这个萨村…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>曾经的巴塞罗那师范大学也（被误以为）是个正经学校，后来可能是农科相关发展得太牛B了，就被赐一诨号——“巴菜罗那吃饭大学”。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>顾名思义，要种菜滴，当然也搞些别的园艺产品，比如伊涅斯塔教授的葡萄，哈维教授的蘑菇。不过现在这两位现在已经是挂个牌的名誉教授了，全校TOP1大拿还是看梅老板。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>尽管外界总传梅老板是个学有色金属的，不，其实不是这样，他其实还是搞动物科学的，只不过好几次牧场选址，一改建——哇，下面有矿！这点运气就比他隔壁组的苏亚雷斯教授强好多——要知道，这位可是被大水冲走了几百头牛啊。那一阵子苏亚雷斯教授就愁得很，自己牵头育的新种牛好不容易要推向市场了，这下可全白忙乎咯。但也就是那闭关的一阵子，苏亚雷斯教授不知怎么琢磨出一篇《成熟的椰子对人牙口的危害》的文章，似乎成了当年搞笑诺贝尔热门候选。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>说回梅老板。前不久有传闻梅老板要自立门户，从农学大院里分出去，吓得院里组织赶紧就研究决定了，把研究蚂蚁的植保教授巴尔韦德开了，换成了现在的塞蒂恩当院长。其实塞蒂恩原来也是个种黄瓜的，高层们左思右想，不行，我肯定得挖掘点你对畜牧业的热忱呀。遂在宣布新院长就职的当天，找了人把塞蒂恩养在乡下的老黄牛给牵来了。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>轮到这名重量级嘉宾致辞：</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“……哞。”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“牛牛说得对！啪啪啪啪……”（←鼓掌）</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>台下的“罗贝托”激情澎湃，心想这场面哪天能轮到自己啊？想着想着，小尾巴就摇上了天——哦，对不起，镜头拉进些我们才能分辨出这其实是罗贝托教授家的狗子，这两位实在长太像了（？？？）。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>罗贝托教授是搞动医的，坊间流传他家的Baloo就是罗贝托教授还是一名栽培系的学生时自己亲手做的绝育，从此发现了自己在宠物医学方面的天赋。事实当然不是这样的！也就是临床大考前按着他的狗做了几次无实物（刀）演练吧。不过话说回来，罗贝托教授在同期评上职称的老师里，真的是最有前途的那一个——</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>哼哼，看我这优秀的发量，就很有资本搞科研嘛！</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>开个玩笑，其实罗贝托教授跟农业机械系的 
 <strike>
 特秃 
 </strike>    
 <strike>
 特师 
 </strike> 特尔施特根教授关系一直挺好的，最近后者还叫他帮参谋参谋怎么跟园林的拉基蒂奇教授表白。“要有排场啊！排场你懂吗？”于是乎，特尔施特根教授开着他库房里最价值连城的联合收割机就上路了。果不其然，这牛逼哄哄的座驾成功把校园里的路给轧坏了。好在最后抱得美人归的特尔施特根教授还是美滋滋地自掏腰包，给主干道全部翻了个新。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>而这，就是“巴塞罗那一条街，打听打听谁是爹”的由来。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>-TBC?-</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>*真有一届搞笑诺贝尔的获奖者研究的是落下的椰子对人的危害</p><p>有想法了再摸。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>